A Challenge
by JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It
Summary: First chap titled 'A Start.' A single Zutara Friendship Fic turned short, unconnected series including both Zutara and Taang. Settings will vary. Enjoy! Plz R&R! Ch. 6- Revelation
1. A Start

**A/N**: Hey guys! Here is the upgraded and edited version of 'A Start.' Enjoy!

* * *

"_Ugh! _You're a lying, back-stabbing, cheating, worthless scrap of _scum!! _How dare you come here and say that you've _changed_!"

Katara was angrier than anyone in the group had _ever _seen her. Even Sokka and Aang, who had been the two to witness the squalls between the waterbender and Toph, were now exchanging mildly horrified glances at the confrontation her outburst had just provoked. Waving her fist furiously in the direction of her friends, Katara hissed from between clenched teeth, rage radiating from every seam of darkened skin between her knitted eyebrows. Her blue eyes seemed the very source of this disgust. They radiated utter hatred, more of it than most of those present believed her generous heart even had the capacity for. "_They_ might believe you," she spat, "but there is _one _thing that you can count on as long as you _draw breath _in this world! I _won't_."

Zuko blinked in shock. He briefly considered shooting back some tart remark, but reconsidered his choice upon realizing that he was likely to get slapped on the face for it…or worse. Waterbending wasn't always pretty…and the Fire Nation prince was more than a little acquainted than he'd like to be with its dark side. In fact, it seemed to him that, the extent of her kind side was reserved for everyone and anyone _but_ him. The only emotion she cared to show when around him was _hate. _Her entire frame would stiffen, her warm expression harden, and her fists clench and unclench repeatedly as soon as he came within sight of her. If he approached one of the others, even when he was teaching Aang, she would never be far away, glowering at him from the shadows, monitoring his every movement like a predator eyeing its prey. After the first few days, he simply gave up trying to go out of his way to be nice to her. It was impossible to elicit a positive reaction from the girl. More often than not, she would simply glare at him until he was forced to abandon the attempt, and when she grew tired of doing that, everything he said or did became a perpetual source of ridicule.

That cold fury always flashing in her eyes, the bitter air she carried around with her was like a Zuko-repellent whenever he was near…all of it was very disconcerting for him. Could she possibly stay like this forever? Her stiff, strained stride and set jaw…all clear signs that rang warning bells through his skull, '_CAUTION! STAY AWAY! DANGER!_'

Then why was it he could never heed those warnings? It was not as if he were _trying _to get in her way…it was almost as if she was purposely getting into his, and then flipping the blame onto him with a slash of her water whip.

He would have very much preferred the cold shoulder.

The sleet-like comments, piercing and painful, which she rained upon him daily were more than unsettling…they were unavoidable. The best he could do was hold on in the furious rushing tide, stay submissive, and hope fervently that the river would yield to his cries for mercy.

And still, he held that hope.

The firebender glanced around at the people sitting in a wide semi-circle before him, completely and utterly bewildered at what was taking place. Katara was chewing him out, and he and the others were forced to take it in with defenseless shock.

Upon finishing her tirade, the waterbender stalked off in the direction of the fountain, likely a place and an activity in which to vent her steaming rage. The rest of the group exchanged several helpless glances, reading the concern mirrored in each others faces.

Aang, nearest to the prince, shot Zuko a sympathetic glance. The prince blinked back at him, as if to say, _what was _that_ all about?_ Shrugging in silent reply, the airbender stood to his feet in a breath of wind, and with one quick scan over each of his bewildered friends, moved off after the angry waterbender, fully intending to appease and calm her.

When the young Avatar was out of sight, Zuko turned to Toph, sitting a few feet to his left and sipping her stew calmly. He opened his mouth, but nothing but a shallow exhale came forth.

Unfazed, the earthbender used her wrist cuffs to wipe her mouth. Setting down her bowl, she remarked, "Since you're going to ask anyway, Princey, I'll give you the answer now. No. She's not always like this. At least, not usually. She_ was_ around me in the beginning. For quite a while, but for very different reasons. If this stage with you is anything like the feuds we've had, rest assured they'll simmer down eventually. Once she finds something else that makes her madder than you do."

Zuko shook his head, discouraged, but finally finding his voice. Weak, and slightly hoarse, but a voice nonetheless, "That's not very comforting."

Toph shrugged, feigned disinterest, and went back to supping from her wooden bowl, content to drop the conversation then and there.

Sokka, across from Zuko, finished chugging his stew and let the bowl clatter to the stone, empty. He didn't even try to contain an overly exaggerated belch.

The Fire Prince refrained from scowling in response to the water tribe warrior's atrocious table manners and apparent unconcern, and instead, he turn aside, glancing in the direction both the young Avatar and the angry waterbender disappeared. He sighed, dropping his gaze down to the dusty ground beneath his crossed legs, and his head into his hands. Massaging his temples, he squashed a budding groan. What could he possibly do?

Aang stood behind one of the Western Air Temple's massive stone pillars. His palms were pressed to the stone, and instead of peering around the pillar's enormous berth, he breathed deeply and closed his gray eyes.

Focusing on the earth, he 'watched' as Katara, several yards away, swirled the water in intricate waves and patterns, concentrating with all her might. The fountain she bent from was shattered in hundreds of tiny pebbles, scattered across the clearing haphazardly, the battlefield after the struggle had been fought and won. She seemed to be taking no interest in the shambles around her, however, and simply focused on her bending, ignoring the world around her as the late afternoon sun gave the area a red, hazy hue, illuminating and radiating the waterbender's own emotions as the water sizzled back and forth.

There was a definite stiffness to her steps that Aang was able to pick out as he read the vibrations caused by her movement. Usually fluid and calm as she moved the glittering orb of fountain water; Aang could easily tell the difference without even observing her with his eyes. She wasn't relaxing as she practiced, in fact, it was quite the contrary. He silently thanked Toph's marvelous instruction and persistence in teaching him her specialized form of earthbending.

The muffled sound of her growl of frustration reached his ears, and the airbender decided the time for contemplating his strategy was over. He inched around the pillar until Katara was in view. Her back was to him, so he leaned back calmly against the stone, crossing his arms over his chest, and resigned himself to observation for a few moments as the water slashed and hissed through the air with a ferocity that was unprecedented to anything Aang had ever seen. Watching with awe, the airbender suppressed a soft gasp when the water finally splattered to the ground, steaming as it made contact with the stone. Katara stood there, her fists clenched and her breathing quick and shallow.

"You're too stiff."

Whirling around with a hiss, Katara took up a defensive posture, lifting more of the fountain water to her will. Seeing Aang, though, she let her stance fall, arms hanging limply down at her sides. Turning, she faced away from him and stared off into the distance, shame overwhelming her features. Hot mist brimmed in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voiced was strained, demanding. Aang knew she was choking back a flood of boiling tears, and he took a few steps toward her, concern in his cloudy gaze. He kept his voice carefully measured to make sure he was not coming across as overbearing.

"You would have done the same thing had I come here to sulk."

The waterbender twisted around and opened her mouth to utter a sharp-tongued retort, but Aang cut her off, his eyes narrowing by the slightest degree.

"Don't deny it, Katara. If I was angry and hurt, you would have been here whether or not I wanted you to. And so am I."

Katara lowered her head and released a rattling sigh. "I know."

The airbender smiled compassionately, and, glancing downward, he said solemnly, "Zuko _is_ sorry."

The waterbender's eyes flashed when she heard the name, and she sat down on the edge of the fountain. The combined adrenaline it took to fuel her outburst, and now her heated bending performance, had abandoned her body, and all that was left was a weariness that ate away at her anger. The water gurgled in consolidating rhythm behind her, and she drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms them, resting her chin on her knees. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, and a breeze from the ground high above lifted it and curled it lovingly over her face. Her blue kimono and billowing navy-colored water-tribe pants tapered down to her simple blue boots. Her v-neck top was tucked into the thick blue sash at her waist.

The Avatar couldn't help but admire her. But when her voice, soft and pained, reached his ears, he shook the distracting thoughts out of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Aang…I just _can't_...I just can't trust him. What he did…the others don't understand. They didn't see it. They didn't see _you _falling to the ground. They…they didn't feel it as the world's only hope died in their arms. They didn't…but _he _saw it. He saw _all _of it. And he still went with Azula. And then he comes groveling and begging to be let into our group, oh-so-conveniently, to teach you firebending, just when we're at our most vulnerable. And everyone trusts him! I don't understand it. _I'm _not buying his lies. Not for one second…"

During her emotional speech, Aang had pulled himself onto the fountain's crumbling wall beside her, crossing his legs in a meditative position, his head cocked and his eyes distant, listening. When she trailed off, burning red tear-stains streaming down her tan face from her sparkling ice-blue eyes, he took the moment to speak.

"Katara," the airbender began slowly, punctuating each word with the utmost of sincerity, "I'm not going to try to convince you to trust him. I'm only going to ask that you try one thing," he paused when she reached up to rub the tears from her eyes, still refusing to meet his gaze. Going on, Aang's voice condensed all knowledge of countless past Avatars…all into one boy's words. It had more meaning than even he was aware of. "Examine him…and examine yourself. There may be more similarities than you see."

That said, Aang stood up and started toward camp. After a few steps, however, he stopped and looked back. Katara was still seated, blinking slowly, staring at him wide-eyed. Her hands rested palm-down on the stone, her lower legs hung over the lip of the wall, and she had crossed her ankles.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The airbender smiled, inclining his head.

Then he left.

* * *

The sun was setting when Katara finally returned to camp. She had washed her face and straightened her clothing, so she wouldn't appear as ruffled as she really was.

Aang, Haru, Teo, and Sokka lounged around the crackling campfire, studying several maps of the Fire Nation and tossing ideas around. Occasionally, the Duke, who sat with them, stoked the fire with a log and fed with dry brush to keep it burning.

Toph leaned against a pillar a little ways away, picking at the dirt between her slightly singed toes. She acknowledged Katara with a tip of her head when the waterbender approached. The waterbender nodded back, observing with a healer's eye that the earthbender's feet had been healing nicely.

Glancing around, Katara stopped. She tried to ignore the happy, laughing group of boys several yards away, and concentrated on willing herself to refrain from joining them. She had to find someone first. She ducked down a corridor that led away from the campsite. Suddenly, the hallway opened up into a large chamber. Half of the chamber was open to the deep abyss, the cliffs, and the sky, and there were several Appa-sized square ledges connected to the wall and many double doors at ground level. Katara guessed it was some sort of traveler's gathering area. Creepers and vines completely covered most sections of the wall.

Zuko sat on one of these large, square ledges several feet above her, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Sitting rigidly upright, he seemed to be meditating.

Once she spotted him, Katara held back a moan of exasperation when she studied his surroundings. He _had _to be in a place where it would take clever thinking to reach. Typical. She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

The thick, woven vines that curled around the ledge rustled.

At first, Zuko ignored it, assuming it was a squirrel-chick bird scaling the wall—he had seen them earlier. But this time, the noise became unbearably distracting, and with an annoyed sigh, he opened his eyes and turned toward the sound. The vines were shaking with strain, though there was no visible cause.

The Fire Nation prince scooted a few inches to his left and glanced over the edge, which dropped several yards to the ground. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was causing the vines to shake.

"Uh…"

Katara looked up at the firebender from her place on the wall. She clung to the foliage, braced against the wall. Inside, she was terrified. If she fell from this height she could break a bone. But she kept her face carefully neutral, and focused her energy on keeping hold of the wall.

She gritted her teeth determinedly. _If that worthless slime can do it, so can I. _Then she reprimanded herself. _Come on, Katara, you can be a _little _nicer. How about…'not _completely_ worthless slime?'…eh, that's a start._

These kinds of upbeat thoughts kept her going, and after only a few more minutes, she had reached a height that she could pull herself easily onto the ledge. Letting go of a vine tentatively with her left hand, she stretched out and grabbed the cool, smooth stone.

Zuko, who watched from above, scooted back a bit to give her room to get her other arm up. At this point, thoughts were raging through his mind. _What is she doing here? Why is she bothering to come near me…unless she's just coming to insult me, in which case I should probably leave…_

Katara, after a slight hesitation, let go of the plants with her right hand and swung her arm over, pushing herself upward with her feet, still supported by the vines.

Suddenly, weaker vines beneath her left foot snapped, and with a gasp of terror she slipped, both of her arms scrabbling on the stone, frantically trying to get a hold on something…_anything. _But gravity, ever dutiful, peeled her off the ledge in less than an instant, and she was falling.

The waterbender cried out as she felt her fingertips lose their grip, and she closed her eyes, fully expecting the worst.

But a sudden jerk of pain in her shoulder snapped her back to reality, and there was Zuko.

He had a hold on her arm…but her weight was making him slide forward as he struggled to keep hold both of the ledge and her. Loose dust and pebbles showered down on the waterbender.

"Other hand!" he grunted, fright fueled by fear layering his voice, "Give me your other hand!"

Getting over the initial shock, she flailed with her other arm, trying desperately to grab onto him. Her feet still dangled over ten feet from the ground. Somewhere in the back of her mind, irony pricked into her thoughts, but instinct pushed it away as he caught her right wrist and braced himself, the tip of both his boots slipping over the edge precariously.

He pulled her up with nothing but pure, shuddering effort, and when he knew she was in no danger of sliding off again, he released her and staggered back.

Katara sat panting on the stone for only a moment before she brushed herself off and straightened, only briefly noticing the raw scrapes on her forearms before putting up an unfazed and dignified mask, glaring at the prince.

He backed off, turned away, and said nothing, not willing to fight yet another pointless battle. He studied the ground between his feet intently as she brushed the dust out of her hair with her fingers.

Her icy glare abruptly softened when the waterbender suddenly realized what he had actually risked in saving…no, not saving, _helping_…her. She hadn't needed to be saved…she still had a foot on the wall…she could have still caught herself…

"Oh, who am I kidding?"

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at the girl sitting slumped a few feet away. She looked dejected. When she glanced up at him, he was surprised to see a look not of anger, but of shame there.

"I've been a jerk," she said simply.

He blinked in bewilderment.

She continued, with a short, forced laugh. "Of course, admitting that doesn't change what you did. And you can be sure I still will never trust or like you. But I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry."

He blinked.

She looked at him expectantly.

He blinked.

"Aren't you going to say _anything? _Or are you going to continue staring at me like a googly-eyed rabbiroo?"

He blinked…yet again. "I—I never…I'm sorry. I just…"

"Cool it. I know what you're aiming for. Just stop now before you hurt yourself."

The prince crossed his arms. "You're beginning to sound like Toph."

Katara glared back. "How would _you_ know what Toph is like?"

Zuko stared.

"Oh, right."

The firebender shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry I irk you, okay? I…I wasn't thinking clearly in Ba Sing Se. I was…blinded…by my sister."

"Yeah, she sure pulled a sack over your head. After you _almost_ got me to play into your little scheme! Well, _that's _never going to happen again!"

"I know."

"Good! Because it's not!"

"I don't expect it to."

"Good!"

Zuko's eyebrow rose the slightest bit.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

The prince shifted his gaze quickly.

"I don't know what makes you think you're so…deserving!"

"I don't think I'm deserving of anything."

"Like I can believe that!"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah, enough of that. As of now I owe you one, okay? Now, is there a less life-threatening way to get down from here? You got up, and as far as anyone knows, you aren't an airbender." Katara stood up.

Zuko, completely at a loss for words, simply pointed toward a ladder carved into the wall on the opposite side of the ledge. It was thoroughly covered in vines and almost invisible to a casual observer, but clearly much safer than attempting to scale the wall without it.

Katara stared. "You've _got _to be joking."

Zuko shook his head dumbly.

Facepalming, the waterbender rubbed her temples briefly before pushing herself only slightly shakily to her feet. She brushed past him, swinging easily onto the ladder and starting down, not even bothering to offer a goodbye.

When the waterbender had disappeared down the corridor, Zuko blinked once more, turning to glance out over the huge empty courtyard. Raising his eyebrows and shaking his head in a bemused fashion, Zuko sat again, deciding to abandon his meditation to stare far beyond the temple, where the sky was bleeding the sun's colors in a beautiful impressionist painting as the great golden orb sank to its bed below the horizon.

A soft breeze ruffled through his raven-colored hair, and the prince leaned against the vine-covered wall. Thoughtfully, he allowed a tiny, flickering flame to flare up in his hand, and he studied intently as it danced daringly over his fingers, flashing a soft, candle-light yellow.

* * *

Aang stifled his laughter at one of Sokka's comments and glanced up as Katara appeared from a corridor, heading toward them. He smiled at her. "Hey, where've you been?"

The waterbender smiled in return and gestured vaguely. "Places."

The airbender cocked his head in wonderment, then, noticing the red scratches on her arms, blinked with concern. "What happened to your hands? Are you all right?"

Forcing a half-genuine grin, Katara replied light-heartedly, "Remind me _never_ try to earthbend again."

His curiosity level shot skyward, but, controlling himself, Aang decided wisely that it was best not to press the matter. He smiled. "Oh. What else have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual."

"'The usual' being…?"

Katara smirked. "You are nosy today, aren't you?"

Aang nodded with a devious grin. "Of course I am!"

The waterbender grinned. "Okay, you asked for it. I climbed a wall and almost fell, and Zuko saved me and we had a lovely talk."

The airbender laughed, patting the space beside him in a gesture for her to join him and the others. "No, seriously, what did you do?"


	2. Magnets

**Magnets**

**Zutara From Aang's Perspective**

**A/N:** Hola, one and all! Here's another one of my Zutara attempts. It's a bit short, only six-hundred some words. Hope it conforms to standards, although it's an abstract viewpoint and is almost frighteningly psychological...

* * *

Seeing them was not enough.

One had to study them, intently.

One had to sit and ponder and ponder as you looked and analyzed.

One had to have an experienced eye—had to _know _them both.

One had to be able to sort out the signs, to dissect the clues.

One had to look below the surface. _Way _below.

Aang recognized the effort that it took to truly _see _it. And he did.

When they were angry, there was an identical gleam of ferocity in their eyes. A pinprick of light glimmered off their irises like a beacon. But it was a coded beacon. You had to be able to read it.

When they were sad or upset, their shoulders would slump in the same way, forward and down, as if carrying a burden more than they could bear.

When they were determined, their jaws would set in such a way that was so uncannily similar that Aang thought it a wonder that only he saw it.

In battle, both their war cries were filled with rage and pain, born from a lifetime of hardship and striving for what both thought impossible, but never had stopped hoping. Their emotional walls were threateningly close to collapsing under the strain of a tide of hurt and anguish.

These two polar forces, when the distance between them is closed, cause massive tension to erupt in the air like the crackle of electricity as one glares across the cooking fire at the other, who knows naught of what to do, but stare back.

It befuddles Aang.

Do not even they know how alike they are? How much they have to give each other? Is it in fact these very likenesses that repel them so bodily from one another?

As Aang has recently discovered, these repelling forces...large as they may be, cannot push harder than the crackling pull of their very natures.

Water and Fire are said to be opposites. But it is not their elements that bind them...it is, in fact, the very force that repels them from each other.

To her, Fire is evil…the merciless beast that took her mother's life and wrenched her father from her. It is an enemy so powerful it can eradicate all she cares about, leaving only a gout of hissing mist in its wake. Fire is what she hopes to quench and wipe from the earth, and what she considers death to all--even those who wield it.

To him, Water is a threat…what he was given as a parting gift after his banishment—the endlessness of an impossible quest on an ocean always ready and waiting to strike and sink. Water is hopeless wandering, biting and cold and terrible. It is imminent death and a relentless pounding in his ears. Water is truly what is and always has been in between him and his hope.

But their sights fall far short of the truth. Even they, controlling and manipulating their respective elements, do not understand what it is they truly are.

Water is nourishment.

Fire is energy.

Water is healing.

Fire is life.

Aang is the Avatar. He knows—he _is_ both. He tests their strengths, weaknesses, joys, and sorrows. He knows that when they are apart, they are powerful.

When they clash against each other, they create steam, and they both dissipate.

When they are together, they are formidable. Fire may destroy the forest, but it leaves behind the nutrients it needs to grow. Water, thus, cultivates that growth and assists the ultimate source of Fire—the sun—in rebuilding.

Aang knows Katara.

Aang knows Zuko.

He knows _who _they are and _what _they can do. He sees their problems, and he sees _through _them, too. He knows better than anyone, perhaps, that together, Fire purifies and Water restores.

_**Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him.**_

_**~Aang, The Southern Raiders**_

* * *

**A/N: **So, you like it? Sorry if it's a pitiful excuse for what you Zutarians are used to, I'm a canon-sticker and I tend to stick to the canon lines (lol, albeit being a bit redundant, eh?)


	3. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

_"This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do...please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."_

His words of wisdom rang in my ears as thunder roared overhead and rain thundered wetly on the soggy ground, stinging my cheeks and my bare arms and soaking my thick hair, which was tied loosely back with a leather band that was dyed blue.

As I glared down at shriveled old man who had once led the fearsome Southern Raiders, something inside me twitched, and my hate suddenly melted, leaving my mind grappling for control over my quivering limbs. My anger burned within me as heatedly and as forcefully as ever, but the malicious feelings I had toward this pitiful excuse for a man had vanished unexpectedly quickly.

And I was faced with a question that had been waiting all along to force its way to the surface of my thoughts. In this moment of uncertainty, it seized the opportunity. _Will harming this man help me gain anything?_

It wouldn't fix our crazy, messed up world. It wouldn't defeat the Fire Lord. It wouldn't turn back time, and it wouldn't give me any feeling of satisfaction...though I once thought it might. And no matter...no matter how badly I wished it...it would never bring my mother back.

So what was the point in hurting this man whose terrible deeds had been lost even to him? He had only been following orders...like any other absentminded Fire Navy recruit. He hadn't stopped to think that what he was doing was wrong...it was only his job...a job that put food on the table, clothes on his back, and a roof over his head.

And suddenly, a wave of realization washed over me, and I knew I didn't have the motive or the means to kill him.

A hundred ice daggers melted.

Turning briskly on my heel, I didn't even wait to see the remnants of my deadly weapons splashing down on his miserable head and soaking any part of him that hadn't already been drenched by the rain. After a brief pause, when the only sound reaching my burning ears was the patter of the rain on the saturated soil, I heard the distinct _squelch _of Zuko's boots as he turned and followed me.

I blinked heated water furiously from my eyes, steaming as they fell like the rain to assist in dampening my sodden clothing. As I plodded through the thickening mud, Zuko jogging along at my shoulder, both of us deep within our own ponderings, Aang's words suddenly made sense.

Maybe this entire expedition wasn't about my anger at my mother's murderer at all. Maybe it was a search for closure...for healing. Maybe it was to prove to myself that _Zuko, _the firebender here beside me,not the whimpering Yon Rha, was worthy of forgiveness... Maybe, just maybe…to help rekindle the dying flame within me that was my _ability _to forgive him.

As we loaded our supplies onto a dripping Appa in silence, the sky was still heavy with brooding storm clouds. I lifted my eyes with a renewed optimism and shot a meaningful glance toward my enemy-turned-ally, who was securing the rest of our sopping luggage in the saddle.

His golden gaze flickered up, holding level with my own, and I felt in my heart that we had reached some level of trust between us that we had never quite reached before.

When his lips twitched upward in a genuine smile that flooded all the way up to his eyes, I knew my thoughts and hopes had been confirmed.

And I smiled back.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm surprised too. I didn't know I had it in me. But actually...I drank coffee late last night (big mistake) and was up with a caffeine high until two in the morning. So...during that time...I wrote this. It's short, but I hope its enjoyable. I did rack my brains to be serious last night when I was giddy from all that coffee...funny, sugar doesn't effect me like that, but caffeine sure does...weird. Anywho...so yeah. Hope you all enjoyed it. :D


	4. Seasons

"_Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Four Seasons…Four Loves…Four Seasons…Four Loves…"_

Zuko was dreaming. He had traveled back in time, and was sitting dejectedly on the deck of his ship, chin in his hands as he stared blankly at his Uncle Iroh as the old man alternated between singing in a loud, baritone voice and playing the Sungi horn he'd bought at the seaside market those months ago, when he had failed yet again to capture the Avatar and his friends.

"_Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Four Seasons…Four Loves…Four Seasons…Four Loves…"_

Two crew-members, whose names Zuko didn't know and didn't care to learn, performed some sort of dance, moving simultaneously through form after form, always in a circle, and always in sync as their feet tapped lightly over the metal deck. Over and over and over again. Iroh, playing in time to their dance, sang the same verse over and over and over again as Lieutenant Jee plucked the strings of his instrument, twanging along with the melody.

"_Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Four Seasons…Four Loves…Four Seasons…Four Loves…"_

Suppressing a groan, Zuko dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his temples with annoyance as the beginning of a headache began to form behind his eyes. He _hated _music night, with a passion. It just seemed so…wasteful. Time that could be spent catching up with the Avatar, dreaming up tactical strategies, and studying the navigational maps was sacrificed so the crew-members could join Iroh in making themselves giddy with stupid songs and ditties, singing the night away like a bunch of merchants at the city tavern.

"_Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Four Seasons…Four Loves…Four Seasons…Four Loves…"_

_Great Agni, _Zuko protested mentally as he shifted his hands from his temples to his ears, trying to muffle out the sound of his Uncle's off-key voice inconspicuously, but failed miserably. What was so special about that song, anyway? And what the heck did seasons have to do with love?

"_Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Win-ter, Spring, Sum-mer and Fall…Four Seasons…Four Loves…Four Seasons…Four Loves…"_

Quite suddenly, the light faded from between his fingers, and he let his hands fall from his face and glanced around, bewildered. Though his eyes strained to see…to focus on _anything, _nothing was there. It was utterly dark, and worst of all, Zuko could hear nothing. Every familiar sight and sound had vanished, and he was cold. For an immeasurable amount of time he huddled in this darkness, feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness that began to edge itself over the cliff of fear and desperation.

Then he heard it.

_"Win—ter, Spring, Sum—mer and Fall…"_

A soft, warm voice that rang like a bell and enveloped him like a mist. It seemed to echo through his mind like the steady pounding of a drum.

"Win—ter, Spring, _Sum—mer and Fall…"_

Warmth began to grow in his belly, and Zuko blinked as from the voice, light rang forth in a diffused blue glow, and he blinked as his eyes adjusted gradually to the intensity of it.

"_Four Seasons…"_

The feeling was creeping into Zuko's limbs as his nerves unraveled themselves slowly but surely, and as it came, so did the pain—dull and throbbing. He felt and heard his heart beating spasmodically as the pain crackled through his frazzled nerves like some supernatural being. His mind reached toward the soft blue light that surrounded him, willing the voice to continue and take away the pain.

"_Fo—ur Loves…"_

The voice was closer now, very close…almost as if someone had spoken in his ear, and its volume startled him.

"_Four Seasons…Fo—ur L—_Zuko!"

His eyes snapped open.

The image before his eyes sharpened only slowly. All he could see at first was a blob of blue and brown surrounded by frantically dancing blurs of orange light. Then his vision cleared and agony lanced through his skull.

"Ka—" he stuttered, trying and failing to gain control of his tongue—which felt thick, clumsy and frustratingly slow.

"Shh," the waterbender cut in, leaning over him with an expression of worry almost overshadowing the concentration on her face. Beads of sweat—or was it water?—clung to her forehead and dampened her hair, and she was panting lightly, as if she had just finished running a marathon. Her arm was stretched out and her palm—enveloped in glowing water, was pressed against his chest, where his singed vest and skin clung together, and where the pain that flowed through Zuko's body with each breath originated. The most simple of tasks was difficult, and as he struggled to breathe, Zuko stared up at the star-strewn, black sky, his discomfort flooding through the emotion in his eyes. The weak red light from a wooden post that had caught fire at the end of the arena glimmered ominously.

"That was a really stupid thing to do, you know," Katara remarked through involuntarily clenched teeth as she drew the water in and around his wound, repairing the burnt skin. The fire's light shrouded her face in shadow.

Despite himself, Zuko let out a wheezing laugh, one that sounded more like a husky cough. She shifted her eyes to look into his face quizzically. "You—" he began, sucking in a painful gulp of air, "Would've been far worse off had I not."

"You could've died," she frowned, even as she looked away from his scarred features and focused more intently on his wound. "You've been unconscious for nearly half an hour."

"I'm awake now," Zuko coughed, feeling faint irritation spike at the back of his mind. "Honestly, Katara," he went on, wincing, "Like I would die _now, _of all times."

"Easy for you to say," the waterbender hissed, "You didn't just see a friend go down saving your life…you didn't see it the first time, either."

Zuko's focus was hazy, and the meaning of the last part of her statement escaped him. However, the first was enough to quiet him for a lengthy period, until, after a sickeningly heavy pause, the prince blinked, glancing up once more at the waterbender kneeling beside him. "Where's…?"

Katara didn't feel it necessary to reply, but she did anyway. "Over there," the waterbender spoke almost in a whisper as she tilted her head in Azula's direction, as an insane cry of agony and loss rippled through the still air, one that chilled Zuko to the bone, despite the pain flooding through him. He'd never before heard his sister make such a terrible sound. Above him, uneasiness rippled in Katara's ice-blue eyes, but neither her resolve nor her hand wavered.

Shivering, Zuko tried rid himself of the unsettled feelings swarming inside him. When his first attempt was unsuccessful, he tried distracting himself. Moving his limbs experimentally, he tested their stability and flexibility. To his dismay, he was unable to move. Nothing seemed to be structurally wrong with him…no pulled muscles or broken bones, but his limbs refused to do what his brain told them to. Instead of curling his fingers, as he had intended, his arm jerked spasmodically upward, narrowly missing smashing his clenched fist into Katara's face.

She reeled back, a flash of anger flaring in her eyes. "Watch it!" she hissed.

Wincing at the venom in her voice, Zuko hastily apologized. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I'm not…"

Rolling her eyes, Katara resumed her work diligently, albeit somewhat shakily. "Relax," she amended, "I'm just a little jumpy, is all. You're chi is blocked in several places…probably an aftereffect of the lightning. Don't try moving just yet…next time you might hurt someone."

Zuko released a remorseful huff and lapsed into silence. The only sound was the ragged whistling of his own breath as his lungs pulled air in and forced it out. After a few moments of relative silence, a soft, barely audible, yet strikingly familiar melody met Zuko's ears. Blinking upward, he was almost startled to find that the sound was coming from Katara…she was _humming. _

"Where did you hear that song?" the firebender rasped, almost demandingly. To his surprise, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her lips pursued and her head cocked thoughtfully.

"My mother used to sing it to me," she replied quietly after a moment. "It's about the four nations…all of us living together in peace and love. Winter—the Water Tribes, at the North and South Poles. Spring—the Air Nomads, living on the breeze and thriving in every corner of the world. Summer—the Fire Nation, always under the warmth of the sun. Fall—the Earth Kingdom, so wide and diverse it would be impossible to clump them all together under one color. Love binding us together rather than war tearing us apart." She lapsed into silence, blinking against the glow of her healing water against Zuko's skin as she slowly and painstakingly healed the wound. "Funny thing is," she continued after a pause, "I never really understood it until now." Shifting with a sigh of finality, Katara drew her water away, and it retreated obediently into the gourd that hung from her hip. Zuko stared at her exquisitely; unblinking golden eyes looking into her own.

Her gaze narrowing, she settled back on her heels, glancing down at him suspiciously. "What?"

With a jerk of his chin, Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing. Just—I've never thought of it that way…"

After a moment of thought, the waterbender gave a slight nod, inclining her head, as if somewhat surprised with herself. "Actually...neither have I. It sort of just…came out."

Zuko's lips twitched upward in a wry smile. "I have to hand it to you, though, that was a nice analogy."

Katara brushed off the compliment with a perplexed frown as she rested her hands on her knees. "I'm not exactly sure where the song came from…although I do think it is some sort of love song."

Zuko glanced up at her questioningly.

She blinked, and her eyes narrowed as her hands shifted from her knees to her hips. She glared down at him. "Are you kidding me? No way, Zuko! Not in a million years!"

Zuko smirked, trying to hold in his laughter even as Katara inched backwards, glaring at him all the while. "I said nothing!" he protested.

"But you were thinking it!" Katara countered, "Come on, don't deny it, I know guys disgusting minds…I was stuck alone with two of them for months on end…not in four _billion _years!"

"Whatever you say," the prince chuckled.

"You're _sick. _You're all _sick!_" Katara threw up her arms in exasperation. "Honestly!"

Zuko closed his eyes, smiling inwardly. He was beginning to think this serious, thoughtful Katara had washed away her old personality.

"…I can't believe you even _thought _that…_yuck_..."

_Yep._ Zuko sighed. _Same old Katara._

**A/N: **Hey guys! If this little fic seemed really weird and random...that's because it is! Just a little halfway-there Zutara finale fic for all you fans of the ship. Hope you enjoyed it...and have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	5. Family

**A/N:** This is officially the closest thing to Taang I've _ever _written. I actually like Taang much more than Zutara, but I posted this on A Challenge because it does conflict with the major canon ships I support. Btw, this takes place sometime after the series finale, when they are still taking up residence at the Jasmine Dragon (Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se, for those of you who might've forgotten). So…you Taangerines out there (or whatever you call yourselves, :D) I hope u enjoy my little step out of the box.

* * *

**Family**

It was late. Outside, light was fading quickly from the sky, and many birds hurried in various directions, their wings beating the air relentlessly as they scrambled to reach the safety of their nests before nightfall, when nocturnal hunters would arise from their daytime holes and prey on animals unfortunate enough to be caught in the dark.

Momo, perched on the roof of the Jasmine Dragon, watched with round green eyes as slowly, one-by-one, the birds that had kept him company took flight and glided away, chirping hasty goodbyes. The lemur burbled in response, waving a tiny fist in farewell, and curling his ringed tail around his legs as the cool evening breeze picked up, ruffling his fur.

Momo's long ears perked up at a noise from below, in the form of a long, contented rumble. Chirruping animatedly, the lemur took a short hop and a leap toward the sound, launching himself gracefully off the roof and gliding downward in a lazy loop. He skimmed the top of a beautifully clipped hedge as he descended, using it to gain speed, and finally coming to perch on one of the smooth, curved horns that grew from Appa's head, just behind the great bison's ears.

Aang stood on the ground, tossing some hay into the Appa's mouth, followed suit by a large melon, which the bison munched on happily. The airbender gave him a pat just below his tan arrow, a smile forming on his face. "G'night, Buddy," he said with finality, turning back toward the archway entrance that led into the tea shop.

Momo, not desiring to be left out of the goodbye, leapt from Appa's horn and fluttered over, dropping down on Aang's shoulder. The lemur nuzzled his cheek, and the Avatar reached up to scratch the little guy behind an ear. He chuckled. "Good night to you too, Momo."

With a contented squeak, the lemur scrambled off of Aang's shoulder and back to Appa, where he snuggled into the long fur on top of the bison's head, curling up in preparation to sleep.

Aang glanced first at Momo, and then exchanged a smiling gaze with Appa before turning away and heading inside.

When the airbender entered the apartment upstairs, everyone was bunking down for the night, and had broken off in little conversational groups, of two or three. Zuko sat arguing with Sokka over whether fire-flakes or seal jerky tasted better, and Suki, Katara, and Mai huddled in a group, speaking in low tones and occasionally giggling. Iroh, it seemed, had already headed to bed.

Aang glanced from one group to the other; unsure of whether he should join either one. He didn't really feel up to getting wrapped up in an argument, nor did he feel like intruding on the 'girl-talk' that the other three were clearly deep into. But, he realized after a moment, someone was missing. Where was Toph? Scanning the room, he didn't have long to wonder.

The earthbender was tucked into the farthest corner of the room, sitting down with her feet flat on the floor and her knees pulled up at roughly a ninety degree angle. Her arms were crossed, and her body language clearly said 'leave me alone.' But, that was the thing about Toph. Her entire essence _always _said 'leave me alone.' It was just her natural posture. Only recently had Aang begun to recognize when she didn't really meant it—and when there was really something bothering her.

It wasn't that Aang was actually all that curious—he doubted Toph would be willing to share, anyway—but faced with a depletion of other desirable choices, the airbender chose, ironically, to go with the least intimidating of the options.

Trying his best to put on a casual air, Aang made his way over to the earthbender sitting in her little corner. He sat down with a sigh a few feet away from her, crossing his legs and leaning leisurely back against the wall. He expected Toph to at least acknowledge him with a wave or a slight lift of her chin, but she made no movement whatsoever, and her long, ebony bangs obscured most of her face. Of what Aang _could _see, however, he noticed that her lips were turned downward in the slightest hint of a frown.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable quiet (at least for him), Aang decided to attempt conversation. It took him another moment to contemplate and figure out the proper approach.

"So… Toph…uh…what's up…?"

Proper? Maybe not. Sufficient? Guess so.

Upon hearing her name, the earthbender blinked, giving her head a subtle shake and glancing up. "Huh? What?"

_She must be _really _out of it,_ Aang thought. Out loud, he presented another question. "What're you…uh…thinking about?"

Toph reached a hand up to brush her hair from her face. Her milky jade eyes were guarded. "Nothing. Why?"

"Oh," Aang mused, surprised, "I just thought…" he trailed off.

"Thought what?" Toph sat up, her gaze suspicious.

"I was just wondering," Aang replied, "Why you were sitting over here all alone."

"Oh please," the earthbender snorted, "Would you have rather me joined the giggle club? Or the let's-fight-about-stupid-insignificant-topics duo?"

Aang was taken aback at the harshness of her sarcasm, even though he'd been expecting it. "I just didn't think you'd be one to sit alone and sulk."

"I sat alone and sulked for twelve years, Twinkletoes. It's not hard. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from me." Her voice was condescending, and the airbender's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you?" Aang prodded lightly. When Toph only pressed her lips together and refused to answer, he continued, "Don't deny it, I've been practicing my lie-detector skills. That's one thing you already _have _taught me. Pretty well, I might add."

"I'm a good liar," Toph countered with a scowl.

"Not as good as Azula, I'd bet," Aang answered hotly, beginning to get frustrated.

"Good enough to elude a novice like you," the earthbender retorted flatly, only the slightest hint of anger flaring in her voice before it disappeared.

Ouch. Aang flinched as if she had hit him, but Toph maintained her impassive stare, as if she was unaware of how much he had been hurt by her comment. Aang mentally noted that she had allowed her hair to obscure her face once more. Recoiling, the airbender gathered his thoughts in a 'retreat and regroup' fashion, and took a deep breath and exhaled his upset feelings before replying.

"Toph," Aang began slowly, unsure of how to get her to talk. Then, suddenly, as if a candle had flashed to light in his mind, it occurred to him how he might convince her to speak.

"Toph," he repeated, his voice layered with the tiniest hint of concern, carefully determined to not be overbearing, "If you need anything, I'll be with Sokka and Zuko, okay?"

She made no response, no acknowledgement at all.

Masking his sigh as well as possible, Aang inclined his head in farewell and stood up, turning on his heel to make his way across the room, where the aforementioned pair were _still _arguing. Aang closed his eyes. This was going to be a _long_ night.

No sooner than he took two steps, however, something stopped him in his tracks.

"Twinkletoes, wait."

Her voice was small—no, smaller than small. It was tiny. Pleading, almost. Not quite, but almost. Aang had barely heard it, yet its intent had been loud and clear. The airbender did an about turn, facing her.

The triumphant reply died in his throat when he met her blind gaze. She had brushed her bangs from her face again, and Aang could see her eyes. They were shimmering with an emotion that seemed so subtle, but the airbender could tell it was welling up inside her like a river testing its banks, daring to flood.

Pushing herself up off the wall and to her feet, she whispered, her voice soft and choked, "We can't talk here. Come on."

Wordlessly, he followed her lead as she moved through the archway and out onto the balcony of the tea shop. As soon as he stepped beyond the shelter of the building, the breeze hit him in a wave. He could literally _smell _the coolness of the night, and the tiny, pinprick stars high above twinkled in glorious harmony with the moon's half-lit sphere.

Trees rustled in the wind, like waves rushing against a sandy shore. A nighthawk cried, and the response of all insects within hearing distance was a cacophonous whine of wing against wing.

Toph placed her palms face down on the balcony rail, staring sightlessly out beyond the courtyard, to where the citizens of Ba Sing Se slept unawares. Aang stepped up beside her, his expression searching as he gazed upon the night sky, as if he could find the answers there.

The earthbender didn't say anything for a long time. She allowed the silence between them to stretch out, until Aang had begun wondering if he had hit a dead end and was mindlessly beating against its unmovable structure.

It was a surprise to him when he heard her inhale sharply as she prepared to speak. Her grip on the balcony rail visibly tightened, and her knuckles slowly paled. Aang looked at her, but she didn't meet his gaze.

"I've been thinking," she began, fidgeting almost guiltily as she trailed off. The airbender expected her to go on, but she didn't.

"…about what?" he prompted carefully, hoping to encourage her.

She closed her eyes, pursuing her lips and taking a breath. "About…about my parents."

Realization hit Aang like a brick wall, and it was all he could do to keep from reeling backwards. How could he be so intruding? Inwardly reprimanding himself, he shifted his weight shamefully from foot to foot.

Toph, however, didn't seem to notice, and stood motionless, the only indication that she knew he was still there being the slight shaking of her hands as she tightened her grip on the stone even further.

Aang's brow furrowed.

Suddenly, the earthbender straightened, firm resolve glowing on her face. She let her hands drop from the wall, whereupon they curled into fists. "I'm going back," she stated, more to the wind than directly to Aang.

"I'm going back," she repeated, slower, with a tiny hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Not to stay…" she continued before Aang could ask, "Just…to settle things."

The airbender nodded understandingly, smiling comfortingly at her although he knew she couldn't see it. "That's wonderful," he told her softly. "So, when do we leave?"

Toph frowned. "We?"

Aang blinked. "We're coming with you…aren't we?"

"Well, I…" the earthbender reddened. It was clear that she had planned on going alone.

The airbender moved forward, gripping her shoulder firmly. "We _are_ going with you, Toph," he said with conviction, "I didn't have to go it alone. Neither do you."

Toph's sightless gaze turned downward, but a grateful smile played around her lips. "That means a lot," she said quietly. Glancing upward at him, she full-out grinned. Then, she punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks, Twinkletoes."

Aang stepped back, clutching his bruised arm and making a pained face. He refrained from opening his mouth until the throb in his shoulder slowly receded. "No problem," he wheezed.

To his surprise, Toph laughed. "No," she said, her face becoming serious. "Really, I appreciate everything you guys have done. You...you're the family I never had, but always secretly wished for. I…I honestly don't know where I'd be today without you guys. Probably still playing the role of lap-dog for my parents…" she swallowed carefully, around the growing lump in her throat. "I…I found myself out here, with you, Snoozles, and Sugar Queen. It's been tough…but it's been good, too."

Touched at her uncharacteristic openness and sincerity, Aang straightened, gripping her shoulder firmly. "Hey," he told her with the utmost certainty, "You're just as much a part of this family as any of us. And family helps family…no matter what."


	6. Revelation

**Revelation**

A new day dawned.

Bright orange rays streaked across the sky, preceding the arrival of the sun. Wispy clouds danced amidst the sun's colors, chasing each other on the wind. The sea was ruffled, and a huge, lone mountain stood at the shore, refusing to bend with the air. An apple tree, situated in the center of a large courtyard in the Royal Palace, shuddered as the breeze wove through its branches. Pink blossoms were tugged loose from its branches, and floated downward in clouds.

Zuko smiled as one of these tiny flowers landed in and got caught in his black hair. Instead of removing it, he simply broke off another piece of the bread he held and tossed it into the pond, where a young turtle-duck quickly snapped it up.

Sitting beside the Fire Prince was Katara, dressed in a crimson robe that replaced her singed and worn out battle clothes. She laughed the turtle-duck's eagerness and at the sight of her mortal enemy-turned-friend with a pink blossom tucked just above his ear.

"Here, let me help you with that," the waterbender reached forward and worked the flower tenderly out of his hair, and then held it out for him to see. "Never thought you'd be one to wear pink."

Zuko smiled at her comment, and broke the remainder of his bread in half, handing some to Katara. Four young turtle-ducklings fought for the crumbs as the waterbender and firebender fed them.

"I used to always come here," Zuko began, when the bread was gone.

Katara shifted, turning to look at her friend curiously.

The firebender went on. "I used to come here and just feed the turtle-ducks and think. It's so quiet here, it was then and it is now. It's a good place to think." He paused before adding solemnly, "I decided to join you sitting right here."

Katara smiled. "Well, then," she started, "Who do I have to thank? You, the tree, or the turtle-ducks?"

Zuko glanced up at her, a hint of a smile passing over his face. "A little of all three, I guess."

"Thank you all, then," the waterbender glanced toward the playful little birds and the blossoms falling like a snow flurry around them, but her gaze settled on Zuko. "I do mean that," she whispered, her eyes glittering with the memory of a shadow that leapt into the path of cold fire, just to save her. "For everything."

After a long moment of silence between them, Zuko sighed. "When I faced my father on the Day of Black Sun, it was the most frightening thing I'd ever done in my life. Three years ago, I could have never imagined how my life would turn out. After I was banished, I was so confused. I never knew for sure what to do. I felt lost in a world that hated me because of my incompetence. When I joined you…I—" he hesitated, and Katara saw the gleam of tears in his eyes. She put a comforting hand on his arm, and after a brief second, he sniffed and continued, "I found something in your family that my family could never give. I found something surefooted and certain. I found true friendship and trust and real _life_." He leveled his gaze with Katara's, sincerity gleaming in his amber eyes. He spoke with a tone that betrayed the tears of joy he was fighting to hold back. "I finally recognize the unconditional love that my uncle has given to me all these years, after the world of trouble it took for me to get there." He smiled.

"And I've never been happier."

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Sappy? Sweet? Soggy? Savvy? Okay, I'm just throwing words out there. I ask only that you do the same! With that nice little gray button below. Come on, you know you want to...


End file.
